


An End

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [32]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, Gen, the only death I will ever acknowledge in AOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: George blinked up at Christopher with those impossibly wide hazel eyes. “Repeat that?” asked George with a twist of his facial features. He looked almost pissed, all shades of disappointed, and stiff.Pride Prompts Day 30: Last Goodbye





	An End

**Author's Note:**

> Listen. all I could think about was death for this prompt. It's not a fitting end for Pride month, but it is all I could think.

George blinked up at Christopher with those impossibly wide hazel eyes. “Repeat that?” asked George with a twist of his facial features. He looked almost pissed, all shades of disappointed, and stiff.

Chris’ lungs shook with a deep inhale and a tight squeeze. “Don't make me, George.” He snapped his eyes away from his friend. “We both want to be Captains, that won't work if we are on the same ship, and this.” Chris looked down and did a quick motion between them. “This won't work.” 

Chris could hear the anger in George’s next words. “What the fuck, Chris.” 

Chris’ fingers curled up tight against his palms. “Don't. Okay?” snapped Chris. “You knew when you met me that this thing we've got wasn't going to last.” He backed away from George. “You knew I'd be a disappointment from day one.”

“Chris,” snapped George. 

Chris threw his arms out. “I said Dont, Kirk!” 

George reeled back and snarled, “Fuck you, Pike.” He stormed off.  
___

Christopher Pike hadn't talked to George or Winona outside of work for years. 

Not even when their first son George Samuel Jr. Was born. 

No. It was a few months before they were to expect their second child when Pike talked with them.

Winona had gotten them together on shore leave, held their hands on their hips and forced the two grown ass men to make up. 

It had been difficult on Chris’ side, but he admitted he'd been an ass those years ago. 

George forgave him.

They were going to fix their relationship. Be best friends again. 

Winona was going to make Christopher the new child’s godfather. 

And then a few months after they forgive each other George did the most stupid and bravest thing in his short career as a Captain of a star ship.


End file.
